


Telepatia

by Myara



Series: Hunter x Hunter October 2020 Prompts [32]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Kinktober 2020, Phone Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myara/pseuds/Myara
Summary: A voz dele expressava toda a intensidade com que a tomava, sempre, quando ela permitia.
Relationships: Hisoka/Machi (Hunter X Hunter)
Series: Hunter x Hunter October 2020 Prompts [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976980
Kudos: 5





	Telepatia

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Dirty Talk (Kinktober 2020, Dia 29)
> 
> Virando totalmente o mood das fanfics de ontem, mas vida que segue. 
> 
> Nada me pertence, somente a criação da fic.

_O que está fazendo?_

Digitou a mensagem e enviou imediatamente, pois sabia que se arrependeria no momento seguinte. Respirou fundo, abandonou o celular ao seu lado na cama e olhou para o teto do quarto iluminado pelas luzes da cidade. O ar se enchia de música ruim, gritos aleatórios e gemidos de prazer. Não era uma área nobre, onde decidira passar a noite, mas não era aquilo que a incomodava.

Talvez influenciada pelo som das prostitutas a trabalhar, havia sonhado que gemia com igual intensidade nos braços dele, mas não importava o que fizessem, ela simplesmente não conseguia atingir o orgasmo. E aquilo começou a frustrá-la. Imensamente. Sabia que teria que tomar providências quando acordasse, e foi assim que descobriu que estava dormindo.

Bufou ao acordar. 

Seu corpo ainda estava quente com as imagens e sensações remanescentes, e naquele momento irracional, enviou a mensagem esperando que ele pudesse entretê-la, quando na verdade deveria repudiar a mera presença dele em seu subconsciente. 

O celular vibrou de leve, e ela hesitou em pegá-lo de volta, pois sabia que era a resposta dele. E uma vez que começassem, dificilmente parariam. 

Ao final, porém, não resistiu conferir a mensagem na tela.

_Pensando em você_ , com um emoji de coração ao final. _Precisa de mim?_

Ela deslizou o dedo pelas letras do teclado enquanto pensava no que responder. Ou se responderia. 

O que _ela_ estava fazendo?

_Eu preciso que me ligue_ , respondeu por fim. 

Poderia ela mesma telefonar, mas não daria aquele gosto a ele. Era responsabilidade de Hisoka saltar em seu visor no mesmo momento em que lesse aquela mensagem. 

E ele não decepcionou.

“Está pensando em mim também, Machi?” A voz dele soou maliciosa, exatamente como ela precisava.

“Estou pensando em qualquer um, mas você foi o que me respondeu mais rápido”, ela respondeu com acidez, e ouviu o riso aveludado dele do outro lado. 

Podia imaginar o pomo de adão vibrando no pescoço onde ela gostava de se apoiar, de se enterrar para inebriar-se de seu cheiro. O pescoço que ela gostava de apertar entre os dedos até marcá-lo.

“Acho que tenho que agradecer a essa ligação telepática que temos. Não foi por acaso que me procurou justo na hora em que comecei a me tocar pensando em você, não é mesmo?” Ele gemeu como se quisesse provar seu ponto, e aquilo fez o rosto dela ferver. “Não existem acasos...”

“Ou você está blefando”, ela respondeu, com a voz controlada, mas sua mão livre já vagava distraidamente sobre a própria pele.

“E você não blefou antes dizendo que procurou outras pessoas? Você sabe que eu enxergo _cada uma de suas mentiras_ ”, ele falou pausadamente a última parte, como se estivesse perdendo o fôlego, e ela imaginava seu olhar perigosamente desafiando-a. “Pela sua voz eu sei que você acordou agora. Estava sonhando comigo, então.” 

_Maldito_. Ela segurou o suspiro no peito, e ele prosseguiu:

“Sei que não me contará o seu sonho, então deixe-me contar o meu: você dormindo na cama de um hotel vagabundo, e eu invadindo o seu quarto só para te ver se contorcendo sobre a própria mão enquanto estou na sua mente. E na sua mente, ah… Eu faço coisas que sua mão não consegue fazer.”

Ela riu abafado, como se desdenhasse, mas os dedos já deslizavam por entre suas pernas.

“E o que você consegue fazer que eu também não consigo sozinha?”

“Hm…” o gemido foi mais deleitoso do que o necessário, e ela mordeu os lábios. “Vejamos… Você consegue sentir minha língua em você só de se tocar? Porque para mim nada se compara ao seu gosto, a fazer você ficar tão desesperada a ponto de gemer, quase gritar, enquanto puxa os meus cabelos...”

“Só isso?” Ela o interrompeu, mas sua voz já se alterava de leve. 

“Oh...” novamente, mais intenso e rouco do que o normal. “Quem você vai punir desse jeito tão impiedoso quando está sozinha? Eu _amo_ quando você me causa dor, Machi. Quando me prende, me corta para lamber meu sangue, me joga no chão para me humilhar, não me deixa respirar… Você também está apertando o próprio pescoço aí?”

“É claro que não”, ela respondeu, mas não seria uma má ideia. Porém, não queria tirar a mão dentre as próprias pernas, e não queria afastar a voz dele de seu ouvido.

“Que pena...” ele não parecia desapontado. “Eu estou, pensando sobre o jeito que você me olha enquanto me enforca e me usa ao mesmo tempo. É assim que imagino você agora, pulando sobre meu quadril e me deixando sem ar ao mesmo tempo. Você gosta de ter poder sobre mim, não gosta?”

“Hm...” dessa vez foi ela que gemeu de forma mais profunda do que gostaria. “Talvez.”

“E me negaria se eu me virasse sobre você e me vingasse um pouco?”

“O que faria?” Ela retomou o tom desinteressado, ainda que mil coisas dominassem sua mente.

“Eu te prenderia e faria com você o que eu quisesse. Mas o que eu iria querer exatamente agora? Hmm…” ah! E ela apertou as próprias coxas ao ouvi-lo. “Será que eu seria brutal com você? Te machucaria com a força do quanto eu te desejo? Ou seria suave e te faria gozar olhando em seus olhos? Ah, Machi!”

Depois da exclamação ele se perdeu em gemidos para ela, e ela tremeu. A voz dele expressava toda a intensidade com que a tomava, sempre, quando ela permitia. Era com insanidade, com dor, com marcas que ela ostentaria por alguns dias depois, com certo orgulho quando as visse a cada banho, por serem um memento da paixão que ele tinha por ela.

Não que ela admitisse isso em qualquer outro momento que não o próximo ao orgasmo, quando sua voz se uniu a dele quase sem querer, em um gemido tão alto quanto o das prostitutas.

Silêncio.

“Machi...” ele quebrou-o, lânguido, depois de um momento. “Quantas vezes consegue gozar antes que isso se torne desesperador?”


End file.
